


O rytíři Davidovi a princátku Kurtovi

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tales, M/M, knight!David
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pohádka o sličném princátku Kurtovi a statečném rytíři Davidovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O rytíři Davidovi a princátku Kurtovi

 

 

 

Bylo nebylo, za sedmero horami a sedmero řekami malé království. Vládl v něm spravedlivý král Burt se svojí překrásnou královnou. Žel ta před několika lety podlehla černé smrti, které bídačila království. Zanechala po sobě syna. Chlapce krásného jako obrázek - s očima modrýma jako letní obloha, pletí bílou jako mléko a hebkou jako plátek růže a hlasem tak krásným, že i slavíci mu záviděli.

 

Jednoho dne ovšem stihla království strašlivá pohroma. Před několika měsíci se tu usídlil drak. Jak bývá zvykem, vyžádal si králova jediného syna. Vladař se snažil najít drakobijce, který by zlou saň navždy umlčel svým ostřím. Ovšem každý rytíř, který se o to pokusil, selhal a ztratil vlastní život. Král dokonce nabídl synovu ruku a půl království tomu, kdo nebezpečného tvora přemůže. Ale rytíři se své životy cenili víc než královského synka.

 

Ultimátum, které drak králi dal, vypršelo. Byl pátý měsíc a pátý den, od doby, co se drak nastěhoval do země krále Burta. Na královském nádvoří stál černě zdobený kočár tažený dvěma páry vraníků. Král vyprovázel svého syna vystrojeného na veselku s drakem. Úzké nohavice z nejjemnějšího hedvábí a tomu odpovídající kabátec zdobený perlami a vyšívaný zlatou nití a nakonec pelerína v poněkud tmavším odstínu než zbytek oděvu, ale neméně honosná. Obuté měl vysoké boty z té nejjemnější kozinky. Poslední objetí a mladé princátko nastoupilo do kočáru. Kočí usedl na kozlík a s prásknutím biče nad koňskými těly se rozjeli. Princátko Kurt vystrčilo hlavu a naposledy zamávalo svému královskému otci.

 

Kočár kodrcal po nerovné cestě. Kolem byli rozmístěni vesničané a se slzami v očích vyprovázeli oblíbeného nástupce trůnu. Princátko s obavami pozorovalo přibližující se masiv jeskyně, kde měl drak svůj brloh. Vždy snil o svém budoucím životu-přes den by se probíral drahými látkami a vybíral si nejkrásněji vyšitý brokát a ten nejlépe utkaný damašek a v noci by se přitiskl k tělu svého chotě. Teď bude sežrán drakem a nikdy nepotká rytíře na bílém koni. Kočár zastavil.

 

"Můj pane," oslovil ho lokaj. "Jsme na místě," otevřel mu dveře kočáru. Kurt se nadechl a vystoupil z povozu. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Pusto. Nikde nic nerostlo, ani ten nejprostší bodlák. Všude samé kamení. Spatřil pouze vyštěrkovanou cestu vedoucí k dračí sluji. Váhal. Ale královské slovo je královské slovo. Když chtěl udělat první krok, uslyšel zaržání koně. Otočil se a spatřil záchranu - rytíře v lesklé zbroji na bílém koni. Rytíř seskočil z koně a zamířil přímo ke Kurtovi. Jeho srdce zaplesalo.

 

Záchrana!

 

Muž ve zbroji zvedl hledí. "Jsem rytíř David, syn ctěného lorda Paula," představil se s úklonou Kurtův zachránce, zvedl ručku princátka a letmo ji políbil. Princátko udělalo pukrle a čekalo, co má ctihodný sir na srdci. Očima hltalo širokou hruď zahalenou v blýskavém kyrysu, hnědé srdečné oči a plné červené rty. "Přijel jsem, abych přemohl draka a získal tebe za chotě a půl království jako věno."

 

Právě tu chvíli si vybral drak, aby vylezl ze svého brlohu. Na nebohé princátko šly mdloby, jen co ohavné monstrum zahlédl. Netvor měl po celém těle šupiny, z nozder mu stoupal dým a byl velký jako vesnická chatrč.

 

Rytíř tasil meč - perfektně vyváženou čepel zakončenou kulatou hruškou, uchopil pevněji štít s namalovaným medvědem a vydal se čelit draku. Nestvůra zařvala, až se země otřásla. Drak nebyl hloupý a dobře věděl, co znamená blížící se postava s taseným mečem. Prudce švihl ocasem až se ostny, kterými byl pokryt, zabořily do skály a odlouply kusy kamene. Rytíř se přikrčil za štít. Drak znovu zařval, David už byl blízko, spatřil tlamu plnou zubů ostrých jako dýky, hypnotizující ještěří oči se zúženými zornicemi. Cítil žár sálající z obludy, štiplavý dým, který se drakovi valil z nozder, ho omamoval.

 

David pozvedl meč, čepel se zaleskla v zapadajícím slunci. Opisoval jím podivné tvary a pomalu se přibližoval nadosah draku, kroužil kolem něho. Drak znenadání zaútočil, sekl po něm dlouhými zahnutými drápy, rytíř uskočil, zavířil v rychlé piruetě a sám udeřil, leč i on minul svůj cíl. Drak výhružně zavrčel. Švihl ocasem a protrhl Davidovi kroužkovou zbroj na paži jako by byla z papíru. Vzduchem prolétlo několik kapek krve a o zem cinkly uvolněné kroužky. David zakřičel - následoval půlobrat, nápřah, přenesl váhu na pravou nohu, pozvedl meč a sekl draka do drápaté tlapy. Netvor zaryčel a ohnal se po něm. Snažil se draka zmátnout - měnil směr výpadů, opatrně našlapoval, aby vzápětí zrychlil. Leč drak byl hbitý a chytrý. Davidovi už nezbývalo mnoho sil. Doufal, že drak je na tom podobně. Udělal tři rychlé kročeje, poslední pevný, došplápnutý na levé chodidlo - mečem opsaný půlkruh a vší silou sekl, až čepel zazpívala - ostří se zarylo hluboko do dračího krku. David odhodil štít. Zapřel se o jeho tlapu a obouruč vytáhl meč z netvorova krku, z rány prýštila smrdutá tmavá krev. Ještě dvakrát musel seknout, než se dračí hlava definitivně oddělila od krku.

 

Zmoženě se svalil vedle mrtvé příšery. Rána na paži nepříjemně štípala. Netrvalo dlouho a přiběhlo k němu i princátko Kurt. Přiklekl k němu, nedbal toho, že si zašpiní své kalhoty z drahé látky. Okamžitě sundal svému zachránci přilbu a přiložil mu k ústům měch s naředěným vínem. David pil dlouze a žíznivě. Kurt si všiml zranění na svalnaté paži, vyndal svůj vyšívaný kapesník a obvázal rozšklebenou ránu. Po chvíli se k nim připojili i sloužící. Rytíř odmítl jet v kočáře. Namísto toho poručil, aby drakovu hlavu vzali sebou jako důkaz, že nestvůra je skutečně mrtvá. Své princátko vysadil na bílého hřebce, jako kdyby nevážil víc jak loket hedvábí a sám lehce vyskočil do sedla.

 

A byla svatba. Víno teklo proudem, stoly se prohýbaly pod všemožnými laskominami několik dní a nocí. Tančilo a zpívalo se. Mladí novomanželé zářili štěstím. Král Burt dal svojí drahokamy nazdobenou korunu rytíři Davidovi a on společně se svým chotěm panoval moudře a spravedlivě.

 

A jestli nezemřeli, tak panují dodnes.

KONEC


End file.
